In application of a solar cell module, many of them are joined with each other and mounted on e.g. a rooftop of a sunny building. In each solar cell module, a terminal box is attached to its back face. The terminal boxes of adjacent solar cell modules are electrically connected to each other via an external connection cable.
For instance, in Patent Literature 1, a ribbon-like electrode wire is employed as a lead wire for drawing output from a solar cell module. This ribbon-like electrode wire is extended from inside of the solar cell module to be exposed to the outside and the wire is fixed to the outer face of the solar cell module without any gap relative thereto. Then, as an end portion of a terminal plate inside the terminal box is fixedly attached to this ribbon-like electrode wire by means of e.g. soldering, electrical connection is provided therebetween.